FATELESS
by Rune-Ruin
Summary: He gave you to me. That makes you MINE, and I-" "You what? Go on, tell me the stupid task you'll command me to do next." "I order you to never leave me." "Fateless: Will so strong, Destiny's chains can't keep hold." "Don't go, please." HPLoveless !SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

"And then he's all like- 'Keep your peasant hands off of ore-sama!' I couldn't breathe, I was laughing so hard!"

"Seriously?! He called himself 'ore-sama'? How arrogant can that moron get?"

"No doubt, what a loser."

The teens walked off laughing, never noticing the tiny form hiding behind the trashcan they passed. Black hair was dirty and matted and emerald green eyes dead to the world. Oversized clothing hung off his tiny frame, the collar of his shirt falling off one shoulder entirely. Empty orbs turned to the left when he picked up a series of 'crack's coming from further down the street. A small frown started to cover his lips, it was those people…_again_. Tucking himself further behind the cold metal he closed his eyes and _wished_ that they would never find him. As they drew closer, one of them muttering about "the damned Potter brat" the child felt a warm shiver run down his spine and a sudden sting in his eyes. Biting back a cry he sighed when the sensations stopped and a tall figure appeared in his view.

Severus Snape's brows furrowed together as he looked down at the child on the ground. Bright red, almost pink hair was in dozens of braids that fell to a slim waist. Rich indigo hued eyes stared at him from beneath thick lashes and eyebrows that matched their hair. The child seemed quite comfortable in what looked like a dress made from a tee-shirt in the same shade of purple as their eyes, white and black candy cane stockings and black boots. The child stood up, brushing dirt from their dress and began walking away, the purple, black, white, and red bracelets covering slim wrists banging together. A backpack shaped like a heart with bat wings hung off of tiny shoulders resting against the child's back right below their hair. He had to make a double-take when he saw the red-pink ears planted in the locks, and a matching tail curling beneath the backpack.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

His throat had been hurting for nearly a week and he had added a black and white candy cane scarf to his outfit to hide the scars wrapped around his neck that were becoming clearer each day. It was at a small café that the child bumped into the man that would change his life forever. All it took was a hot coffee spilling onto the scarf and removing it without thinking.

Ritsu stared at the symbol marking the child's neck. He had seen the exact same scar on one other person, and they were back at Septimal Moon. The blond man thought the situation over quickly and handed the child a few napkins. They looked up startled before violet irises narrowed slightly.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. Allow me to give you something as forgiveness."

"Ore-sama wants nothing of yours."

A brow quirked up, ore-sama? What reason would this child have to refer to themselves as ore-sama?

"Are you sure miss-"

"Ore-sama is _male_, peasant!"

"Ah, forgive me. It seems I've made another error."

"Humph, what do you want?"

"Those are interesting marks on your neck."

The fabric was quickly rewrapped around the slender column. The dark indigo orbs narrowed even further.

"I've seen them before, would you like to meet the person who shares your name?"

"Shares…ore-sama's…name?"

"Yes, you are one of the special ones, there is only one person in the whole world who carries the same name as you. You could meet them, if you'd like."

"Hmmm."

Ritsu didn't say anything more, just took in the young boy's appearance. Bright colored hair, just breaching the pink shades of the red hued spectrum in tiny braids; ears and a slightly longer than average tail covered in fur of the same eye catching shade. Dulled irises danced on the border between royal purple and rich plum. The slender androgynous frame was cloaked in a lavender t-shirt dress, black and white candy cane stockings, black boots, and red, purple, black, and white bangles. A black and white striped scarf draped over his shoulders, trailing to a red heart backpack with mini bat wings.

"Are you finished staring at ore-sama? It's getting annoying."

"Merely intrigued, have you decided?"

"Ore-sama will go with you, but if this is a lie or trick: ore-sama will rip out your throat."

The blatant honesty coming from the child was enough to make Ritsu pause. The blond only nodded and headed away from the café, the child close behind.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The halls of Septimal Moon were quiet, but that had never meant much. Ritsu strolled past the white walls and occasional door uncaringly. He noticed from the corner of his eye that the child was rubbing at his chest every so often the closer they got to where the Sentouki were roomed. Stopping outside the room he knocked once and opened the door. A single light was focused on the only furniture in the room. Perched in the chair was a young boy, older than the child. Black ears perked up at the sight of the sudden visitors rustling pitch black hair that fell in messy curls and waves to lightly muscled shoulders, framing startling emerald orbs. Emerald studs winked from his ears, three on one side, five on the other. All he wore was a pair of baggy blue jeans and an open white button up t-shirt. Bare feet were braced on the legs of the chair but what caught the child's attention instantly, were the scars wrapping around a tanned throat. Ritsu watched the child delicately touch the scarf around his own neck as purple eyes widened.

"Why…do you have…the same scars as ore-sama?"

"You share my name?"

"And why -here the orbs darkened and narrowed- does ore-sama's heart pull ore-sama towards you?"

The other boy stood up and walked closer, big hands pulled the fabric away his dark green eyes flashing. The child gasped, pink staining his cheekbones when the other licked at the brand. Green eyes latched onto violet and tanned arms pulled the slim body close. An onyx furred tail curled itself around the redheads waist.

"My name is Itachi Hiruma, I'm your Sentouki. I've been waiting for you, for so very long."

"You've been waiting…for ore-sama?"

"Yes, yes."

"Hiruma…kun?"

"Yes, anything for my Sacrifice."

Ritsu met a gleaming purple gaze, a small smile dancing over the child's face.

"Ore-sama thanks you for this gift as an apology. And ore-sama has decided."

"Hmm?"

A slim finger was pointed at him, the smile growing.

"You shall give ore-sama a name!"

"A name?"

"Yes, ore-sama does not have one. You gave ore-sama Hiruma-kun, you shall give ore-sama a name as well."

"I see…very well. You're name shall be Millions Zaraki."

"Acceptable, what is your name?"

"Mine?"

"Yes, Zaraki-sama must know who to thank."

"Ritsu-sensei."

"Thank you Ritsu-sama for spilling coffee on my scarf. If you hadn't, Zaraki-sama would never have gone with you."

Hiruma's eyes widened, the verdant depths lacing with fear. He had never thought that he would have never met his sacrifice if not for the blond man. Keeping one arm on his sacrifice the brunet bowed deeply to the man.

"Thank you Ritsu-sensei-no, Ritsu-dono. Thank you Ritsu-dono."

All he received was a nod, but it was more than enough. Hiruma pulled his Zaraki closer, tongue darting out once more to lick at their name. To prove that it was real. Zaraki leaned into the warm body, sighing softly in relief. For as long as he could remember he had always been cold and alone. But not anymore, all thanks to Ritsu-sama.

In the doorway Ritsu's eyes gleamed darkly as he looked upon the newly formed pair, he could use this to his advantage. Beloved was becoming unruly, the Sacrifice no longer taking orders. As he shut the door the light caught on their name, casting the deep marks into light. A set of broken shackles, the chain wrapping around their necks twice; like charms a word hung from the chain, a letter to each link. It was the word that had him planning anew.

FATELESS.


	2. Chapter 2

"Zaraki?"

"Hmmm?"

"Whats that on your head?"

"This? Zaraki-sama's had that forever. Zaraki-sama got it when the laughing man killed my parents."

"I don't like it. Our name should be the only mark on you."

"It bothers Zaraki-sama as well. Would Ritsu-sama remove it?"

"I'm sure if we asked, Ritsu-dono could do something about it."

"Hmmm."

The conversation ended there as the red haired child absently rubbed at the lightening bolt just above his eyebrow. It wasn't until later when the blond male entered the room that the strange mark was even thought of. Zaraki was rubbing at the split skin, a frown on his lips.

"Zaraki? Is something bothering you?"

"Yes, this mark irritates Zaraki-sama greatly. Does Ritsu-sama know how to make it go away?"

"Of course, I'll set a date for the surgery."

"Oh! A million thank yous Ritsu-sama!"

"Thank you Ritsu-dono. I don't like seeing any scars on Zaraki that I didn't make."

"As I was saying, here are the papers you need to sign to transfer to the school. I expect you to do well. After all, it was my recommendation that got you in."

Smiles seeping with malicious intent spread across the faces of the pair named Fateless. Dark glee flickered behind hunter green orbs, while sadistic joy made royal purple glow.

"Of course Ritsu-sama, it would be our pleasure. Isn't that right Hiruma-kun?"

"Absolutely Zaraki, who would you like us to put in their proper place first, Ritsu-dono?"

"There is a Sacrifice that is causing me immense trouble, his name is Aoyagi Seimei - better known as Beloved."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Who are you? You must be new here. I'm Ai, this is Midori."

The taller figure had short black locks that brushed his neck, obscuring dark emerald eyes. His onyx ears and tail flicked with annoyance as a bare foot scuffed at the loose dirt; he shoved one hand in the pocket of his baggy black jeans. He didn't wear anything else, proudly displaying the scar making up his name for all to see. The other arm was wrapped around the waist of a petite red haired pre-teen. Pink tinted ears were held down under the weight of a purple mau cap. A loose purple button up shirt completely fastened and pristine white jeans that clung tightly to slim legs, layered over black sneakers; a single silver cuff around the left wrist and a black messenger bag shaped like a heart were the purple-eyed figures only possessions.

"Itachi Hiruma, this is my Sacrifice. Don't touch."

His ear was tugged gently by a slim hand bearing purple painted nails. A small frown of displeasure tugged at the redheads purple lips. Hiruma winced slightly and nuzzled the nearly pink strands beneath his chin in apology.

"Hello Ai-san, Midori-san. This one is Millions Zaraki, it's nice to meet a fellow named pair."

"Oh? How could you tell we have the same name?"

"Ai-san clings to Midori-san while keeping her distance. Zaraki would guess that Ai-san is the Sentouki, and Midori-san is the Sacrifice."

"That's right, were Breathless by the way."

"Nice to meet you Breathless. Hiruma-kun, we're going to be late."

"Ah, sayonara."

"Bye, Breathless."

Before they could say anything, the new pair had walked away. A few halls away Hiruma grinned as the friendly smile instantly disappeared from the painted lips. Zaraki scowled and tugged his Fighter closer, orbs flashing with irritation and disgust.

"How dare those _peasants_! How dare they speak to ore-sama as if they were superior! Ritsu-sama is the only person better than Zaraki-sama!"

"What about me?"

"Don't be foolish Hiruma-kun, you are the only one worthy of being Zaraki-sama's equal. Why are you asking stupid questions?"

"Just checking my status."

"Humph! Zaraki-sama must now bathe twice to get rid of the stench of weakling."

The furious Sacrifice allowed his Fighter to stop and press him against the wall. Richly tanned arms wrapped around his slim waist and his neck was lapped at by a pierced tongue. Slowly his anger melted away under the soothing ministrations. With a sigh, indigo irises fell to half-mast and he leaned into Hiruma's bare chest.

"Why can't you let Zaraki-sama be angry?"

"Because then you ignore me."

"Hiruma-kun is selfish."

"That's right, everything about you belongs to me. Your power, your body, even your emotions. It should all be focused on me and me alone."

"Hmmm, your logic bothers me."

"Zaraki? Hiruma? Is everything alright? You're late for our meeting."

"Sorry Ritsu-sama, Zaraki-sama was not feeling well."

"Yeah, sorry Ritsu-dono. I thought you were going to fall over, can you stand now?"

"Yes, Zaraki-sama is fine."

"Are you ill?"

"No, just a brief dizziness. Zaraki-sama gets them occasionally."

"Very well. Now, I believe we have a meeting to start."

"Of course Ritsu-dono."

"Please lead the way Ritsu-sama."

"Have the two of you given thought to what I've requested?"

"Yes, Zaraki-sama will do it."

"Oh?"

"Yes, it's the very least that Zaraki-sama can do to repay you for everything Ritsu-sama."

"Agreed, whatever you require Ritsu-dono, shall be done."

A nod and the barest hint of a smile were all Fateless needed as a response. The plans were being set in motion. Tomorrow morning they would bring themselves to the attention of Aoyagi Seimei.

And then, they would slaughter him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Soubi. Who are they?"

"New students, recommended by Ritsu-sensei personally. Itachi Hiruma and Millions Zaraki, named Fateless."

"I see, and do they have a mark already."

"Itachi does around his neck, but it's unknown if Millions does as well."

"Hmmm. Let's go greet the little kittens."

"Yes Seimei."

Verdant orbs blinked lazily as the Sentouki focused all his attention on his Sacrifices neck. For some reason the pale flesh always tasted like cranberries; he hated cranberries but he couldn't stop licking the soft skin. Zaraki said nothing as his Fighter continued molesting his neck, just turned another page of his class manual. Ritsu-sama's Psychology class sounded highly entertaining. Violet depths suddenly darkened as a feeling of _wrong_ danced across his senses. Looking up from under nearly pink bangs the petite pre-teen caught sight of their target approaching. A slight twitch of his ears and Hiruma was wrapped around him tightly staring coldly at the Beloved Sacrifice. It was only Zaraki's hand clutching at his leg that kept him from snarling outright and ruining all of Ritsu-dono's plans.

"Hello there, welcome to the school. I'm Aoiyagi Seimei."

"My Sacrifice, don't touch."

Seimei watched as the feminine Sacrifice pressed back into his fighters embrace, trembling faintly in fear. The tanned arms tightened, possessively protective of the smaller figure. Purple nails reached up to cling to a bared shoulder, tangling in black hair.

"I'm sorry, I didn't intend to frighten you. This is my Sentouki Agatsuma Soubi."

"Hn, Itachi Hiruma."

"...Millions Zaraki."

"Excuse us, we're going to be late for class."

"Bye bye."

Itachi pulled Millions away from them, a scowl etched into his lips. Dark hunter orbs flickered with irritation as he kept a firm grip on his partners hand. Millions followed meekly, not saying a word to anyone they passed.

Hiruma paused a corridor away from Ritsu's office, all his focus on Zaraki. The purple-eyed figure was trying everything to keep a lid on his anger. He had barely been able to keep from shaking in disgust at the sight of the Beloved Sacrifice. Hiruma had been forced to keep his hold on him, lest the tiny pre-teen attack the other Sacrifice himself. Once the last lingering student entered a room, Zaraki let himself go. Snarling in rage he began ripping through his bag searching for the large supply of disinfectant cloths he kept there.

"That nauseating _peasant_! How dare he! How dare he think himself better than Zaraki-sama! I should crush the disgusting insect myself! But that would ruin Ritsu-sama's plans."

Finding the wipes he started scrubbing at his hands and arms, Hiruma knelt down and taking a cloth started on his partners face and neck. Zaraki snarled again, he could feel the oily sensation of _filth_ on his skin. He had to get it off, it was making him sick. By the time the near-pinkette felt mildly better, he had gone through nearly half of his supply.

"Zaraki-sama will need to bathe and bathe before I feel clean again. Now lets go meet Ritsu-sama."

"Are you sure you're ready? We can wait a few more minutes."

"No, lets go now. Before Zaraki-sama throws up. Zaraki-sama will kill that insect, the miserable trash claiming the title of Sacrifice."

"Yeah, I felt it too, no wonder Ritsu-dono thinks he's better off dead. He made my flesh crawl just being near him."

Ritsu looked up at the knock on his office door. Closing his book he called out a soft 'Come in'. Blue eyes widened at the sight of the Fateless Sacrifice. The slender figure was wrapping gauze strips around his palms where bleeding crescents were imbedded into the flesh. Hiruma was keeping a close eye on the wounds, ears flat against his hair with dissatisfaction. Gesturing for the pair to take a seat he moved around the desk to hand the pinkette a first aid kit. Hiruma smiled at him gratefully and immediately started to clean and re-wrap his partners hands.

"I take it you just met Beloved?"

"That _trash_ does not deserve the name of Sacrifice. He sullies the noble title and mocks its importance! Ritsu-sama! May Zaraki-sama kill him now?! Please?!"

"Not yet, Millions. Be patient a little longer."

"Yes Ritsu-sama, if those are your orders."

A tiny smirk crossed the blonds lips. Fateless was the perfect tool. They obeyed without question; in their eyes his word was Law. Hiruma set the kit back on the desk and nuzzled his partners neck, reassuring himself that the other was alright.

"Ritsu-dono, I completely understand why you think he's better off dead. He makes my skin crawl. It's obvious that even his Sentouki doesn't like him."

"Don't say that."

Both older males turned to look at the youngest in the room, eyes brimming with confusion. Ritsu raised a brow, don't say what exactly?

"I'm sorry?"

"Don't call the blond Beloved. It's not his Name."

"How would you know that? It's on his neck."

"Placed there by force, those are knife wounds," A slender hand moved to rest lightly against his stomach, "Zaraki-sama knows them well. His Name glows on his heart, not his neck."

"You can see names?"

"Of course, can't everyone?"

Hiruma fumed silently, someone had used a blade on HIS Sacrifice?! How dare they! He would find the bastards and make them pay dearly for even thinking of shedding his partners blood.

"Hiruma-kun, Zaraki-kun. I have a small request for you."

"Of course Ritsu-dono, anything."

"I need you to move forward the timeline of your task. I had believed that I was placing Soubi-kun in...proper hands. It appears I was wrong."

"It shall be done Ritsu-sama. Aoiyagi Seimei will be dead by morning."

"I'm pleased I can trust you Fateless."

Fateless stood and left with a bow, there was much planning that had to be completed. After all, they had a slaughter to commit.

Bye, bye Beloved.


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, let's do this now. Otherwise Zaraki-sama will not have enough time to pamper properly later."

"Of course. I love you Zaraki."

"There is no need to say things already known Hiruma-kun."

"Do you love me?"

"Again with the stupid questions. Zaraki-sama wouldn't be with you if I didn't Hiruma-kun, regardless of the name we share."

Hands larger than his own gripped the pinkettes shoulders. A look akin to panic was shining in his Sentouki's emerald orbs.

"We do share a Name, right? We both have it?"

Understanding hit Zaraki like a brick, his normally cold expression softened and he raised his hands to curl into Hiruma's black locks. His Fighter was scared, not surprising after what he had revealed earlier in Ritsu-sama's office.

"Hiruma-kun, Zaraki-sama..._I_ told you this many times before. You belong to _me_, if that was untrue, it wouldn't be said. The Name Fateless is tied to us both, there is no other who can claim that. So please, don't worry so much. You will forever be property of Zaraki-sama."

Hiruma released a breath and pulled his Sacrifice close to his naked chest, clinging to the smaller boy tightly. Those words had relieved him like nothing else, but he still had this feeling that _someone_ was going to try and take his partner away. Black furred ears turned to the side at some sound causing him to release his hold on the purple-eyed figure.

Zaraki straightened his clothes, the chance of getting blood on himself had been high so he had changed out of his favorite shirt to a dark orchid colored tube top and black bolero. His black leather pants matched Hiruma's baggy black jeans. The Fighter was -as always- barefoot and shirtless. Zaraki traced his painted fingernails over the silver cuff Hiruma gave him again and again. They were patiently waiting for Ritsu's signal that they could leave.

A flickering light appeared far to the left, near the edge of the property. Fateless nodded and quickly left the campus grounds, hopping over the fence to avoid the alarms. After all, no one was supposed to know they were going to kill a fellow student.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Seimei looked up from his tea when Soubi suddenly stood up. The brunet placed his cup back down and joined his Fighter. Paying for the meal, the pair left the little stand and started walking to where the signal was coming from. Standing outside in the empty street was a familiar head of unmistakable hair. Seimei raised a brow at the sight of Millions and Itachi. A bloodthirsty grin was shared by the opposing pair and the Fighter was making a quarter dance back and forth across his knuckles.

"Hello, trash. How is your evening?"

"Quite well, may I ask what this is about?"

"Of course, Zaraki-sama is here to kill you."

"A bit sad but...orders are orders. Tono wants you dead, and we're all to happy to obey."

"I see, then I hope you don't mind if I fight to prevent that."

"We'd expect no less, it's not very fun or sportsman-like to slaughter defenseless prey."

"Sentou Systems, Online."

"Sentou Systems, Online."

"Beloved, One Who Is Loved."(1)

Hiruma pulled his partner to his chest as he ripped open the buckle holding the jacket shut and hiding away their name. The scars caught the light and held it, illuminating the words brightly.

"Fateless, Will So Strong Destiny's Chains Cannot Keep Hold."

"I am the Shield, the Sword, and the Will. I will not let you leave alive."

"Just try. Soubi."

"Yes, master. Fire - sparking, burning, an unbearable heat."

"Rain - a cloud of mist suppressing all embers to ash."

"Water - a wave turned back to drown all in its path."

"Sand - an immovable barrier, soak up all moisture."

"Lightning - striking down, creating glass that cuts."

"Mistake number one Agutsuma. Fire of the heavens, returns at thunders call, favored child unharmed."

The battle truly began in earnest as the flames shot towards the black haired fighter only to be doused by an instant rain shower. As the water gathered and turned backwards a wall of sand blocked its path and darkened into mud. The clear sky rumbled and a golden fork shot towards the wall only to take a U-turn straight back up at the next growl of thunder. Seimei frowned in irritation, they were more skilled then he had believed. Neither side had collected any damage, but that would be soon to change.

"You're very good Itachi-kun, who gave you your lessons?"

"Tono did, and nice try. A silent serpent, striking beneath sight, draining poison that stuns."

Soubi didn't see the snake curling around his leg until the fangs pierced flesh. With a soft cry a shackle snapped around his leg, a chain connecting it to a matching one fastened to Seimei.

"No effect, cobra is a garden in disguise. Fangs are useless. A black shroud falls, an endless night blocking vision."

The striped pattern faded from the scales to leave behind a solid green hue. Like a curtain being pulled over the sun, a thick darkness fell dulling the senses. Zaraki's expression hardened, what was their plan now? A sneak attack from the shadows?

"Hiruma-kun, stop playing around already."

"Ah, forgive me Zaraki, it's not often I get to have so much fun. Hidden in the shadows, unseen unless by light, wrap tight and cut away air."

"G-ah! Strands sliced, cut to pieces, breath is returned."

"Blade turn on possessor, bite deep into skin, draw crimson blooms."

"Full defense, no metal can pass through."

"Mistake number two. Encompassed in space, bound by own walls, a vacuum steals life."

Soubi gagged as a thick rope tied itself around his neck and tightened forming a collar that limited the air his Sacrifice was getting. Cutting it quickly he barely had the time to raise a defense before his salvation became his demise. Shifting blue eyes (2) widened in shock as his barrier was drained of oxygen by a hole beneath his feet. Banishing the shield the blond threw himself into the next attack.

"Betraying blades, strike deep the true enemy."

"Mmm!"

"Zaraki!"

"Keep going, Zaraki-sama is fine."

"You will pay for that, mistake number three. Copper rivers, halt your path, become a lake of stillness."

Silver flashed in the darkness followed by a cry as a sharp edge parted pale skin on Zaraki's side. Blood spilled over his fingers as he slapped a hand to the wound, chains ringing from the new shackles around his wrists. Rage burned in dark green orbs as the sight of his partner being injured, spitting out his Spell he vowed that the Aoiyagi would pay. The words didn't connect instantly until hearing a soft breath had Soubi turning around. Cloth bindings were winding their way up Seimei's body following the rapidly spreading bruise covering his skin. The dark haired Sacrifice clutched at his chest as his lungs started to burn with the lack of oxygen.

"Life source, continue your path, a lake no longer but a swiftly moving river."

Seimei started to breathe again, but it was too late as the last wrap closed over his face halting all movements. Beloved would live, but they had lost. The battlefield disappeared and Fateless walked over. A right hook to the temple and Soubi knew no more. Hiruma stepped away from the knocked out Sentouki and lifted the limp body of the Sacrifice onto his shoulder.

"What would you like to do with him Hiruma-kun? Ritsu-sama never said _how_ we had to kill him."

"Let's burn the fucker."

"Agreed, we can burn him in there. There must be a chemistry lab somewhere, it is a school."

"Perfect. How's your side?"

"Painful, but Zaraki-sama will be fine. Let's hurry though, Zaraki-sama is tired."

Breaking into the empty school was easy, Hiruma picked a classroom at random and set about tying Beloved to a chair so he couldn't move even if he woke up in time. Zaraki returned to his side a few minutes later, a can of gasoline in hand along with a packet of matches found in the desk of the Chem. Lab instructor. Hiruma doused the older man with the gas while his partner took his time in lighting the match. Grinning darkly the pinkette tossed the match onto the body and giggled softly as it caught fire quickly. Grasping his Fighters hand, the purple-eyed pre-teen pulled his partner from the room and eventually the building, laughing louder as the fire grew larger and drew the attention of bystanders who called emergency services.

When they later found out that they had burned Aoiyagi Seimei alive in the classroom -and desk- of his little brother, the uncaring pair would chalk it up to delicious irony. The fact that the younger boy just so happened to be Named Loveless only made Zaraki burst into fits of laughter for a reason no one else could understand.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~AN~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(1)- It's never stated just what Beloved is followed by, only what it means (ie. adored one) so I made one up.

(2)- I've seen Soubi's eye color (in both anime and colored manga pages) ranging from a pale blue to an almost purple color.


	5. Chapter 5

__

He was in the dark again. He was always in the dark when he was back in **that** place. Shivers wracked his thin body, the cold temperature causing goose-bumps to rise on the naked flesh. The long waist-length locks he was used to had shortened dramatically back to the nearly shorn strands of **then**. Slowly walking forward he was halted in place by a thick black shadow wrapping itself around his neck and squeezing. Airways were cut off and he began choking, gasping for breath-

"Zaraki? Are you ok? Your mouth's bleeding."

The redhead sat up wiping at his lips, the back of his hand coming away bloody, staining the sleeve edge of his nightshirt. A side glance brought into view a nearly pink braid that brushed against his bared hip. A tanned hand curled around his chin and turned his head to face his partner. Emerald locked onto amethyst.

"Zaraki? Do I need to get Ritsu-dono? Are you injured?"

"Zaraki-sama is fine, Hiruma-kun. Please hand me a tissue."

The requested item was given and he wiped away the already drying blood, once the tissue was thrown away his lips were claimed softly. Hiruma buried his fingers into the braided mass, brushing his lips against his Sacrifice's again and again.

"Hiruma-kun, Zaraki-sama is fine, really."

"..."

"Let's just go back to sleep. Zaraki-sama is very tired."

He was pulled up against Hiruma's bare chest, their tails wrapping around each other as they cuddled beneath the comforter. Dark green eyes blinked slowly in thought. Zaraki was hiding something, and it was making him worried. Closing his eyes he nuzzled his partners' neck and settled down. Zaraki would tell him eventually, he just needed to be patient.

Emerald orbs snapped open their bearer awake instantly. The tanned figure sat up and reached over to lightly shake his bed partner. The slender form whimpered softly one last time as the REM cycle ended, releasing him from the nightmare. Zaraki shot up gasping for breath, mouth bloody. He didn't turn to look at his partner, knowing the brunet would be wearing a mixed look of concern and faint demand. A tissue was handed to him silently as warm arms wrapped around him, pulling him close.

"Will you tell me? Please? I've had to wake you every night for the last week and a half, your mouth bleeding every time."

"..."

"Please Zaraki; I don't know how to fix this if you won't tell me."

"...It...it was before Zaraki-sama was found by Ritsu-sama. Zaraki-sama knows knife wounds well, because the ones who were supposed to take care of me, hurt me instead. The last time, the big man was choking Zaraki-sama; I bit my tongue to keep from screaming, and then it was dark. When Zaraki-sama woke up, it was snowing and I was cold. Zaraki-sama was behind a trash can on a side street; Zaraki-sama walked away and that was that."

Hiruma pulled his partner closer, unwilling to let him go for anything. He wanted to hunt that person down and kill him, destroy him mercilessly. The Sacrifice leaned back, curling up into his Fighters' embrace. He felt lighter, more at peace now that he had shared some of his past with the older boy. Indigo irises shuttered to half-mast as the hands resting on his hips began sliding up and down his sides. Soft, teasing touches meant to stir the blood. A daring hand slid up beneath the loose button-up shirt to rest over the younger boy's heart.

"Promise me that you won't keep things from me anymore. I can't protect you if I don't know what to guard you from."

"Zaraki-sama will not promise that. There are things you have no need to know."

"Then tell me as much as you're willing. I don't like being in the dark when it comes to your safety."

"Fine, Hiruma-kun will be told when it comes up. And not a moment before."

"If this happens again tomorrow night, will you tell Ritsu-dono?"

"No, not even if it becomes one hundred nights. It has nothing to do with Ritsu-sama. This is Zaraki-sama's problem."

The arms surrounding him in warmth tightened, pressing his back against a bare chest. The palm resting over his heart slid up further to curl over a thin shoulder. Hiruma's chin settled on the opposite shoulder as he nuzzled the Sacrifice's neck.

"Zaraki."

"Hmm?"

"I want to pierce you. Right here. Leave a permanent mark for eternity."

As the brunet spoke he started nipping at a pale earlobe, tugging on the flesh gently. Zaraki reached up himself to touch the mentioned spot.

"Earrings? Hm, Zaraki-sama doesn't see why not. But you will be the one to do it Hiruma-kun. Zaraki-sama refuses to be touched by filthy peasants."

"I wouldn't allow anyone else to. Youre _my_ Sacrifice, the person hand chosen to share a Name with me."

"Zaraki-sama is going back to bed now, Hiruma-kun will do the piercing in the morning after Zaraki-sama has pampered sufficiently."

The taller Sentouki leaned over the smaller body to turn off the lamp, before lying back down and cuddling close to his partner. He never wanted to let Zaraki go; Zaraki was safe in his arms. He would protect him from anything and everything that would even _think_ of trying to bring harm to the pre-teen.

Ka-chick!

Ka-chick!

"There, done. They look great Zaraki, really great."

"Hand Zaraki-sama the mirror Hiruma-kun."

Lifting the reflective surface Zaraki checked his appearance, inspecting the new accessories. Hanging down from each earlobe were three stars in amethyst, onyx, and diamond on a silver chain. A tiny smirk tilted the corners of his painted lips up. They were acceptable. He could even learn to like the slight chiming sound they made when he turned his head.

"Very good Hiruma-kun, they are acceptable. Now, Zaraki-sama is starving; let's go get some food. Ritsu-sama said we have permission to leave campus, and there's a café nearby."

"Alright, I'm getting you a jacket; it's supposed to get cooler later on and I know you prefer to sit outside when you eat."

"Don't forget to put on a shirt; they won't serve Zaraki-sama if you aren't wearing one."

"I know, and I have one right here."

Hiruma draped the black velvet coat over Zaraki's shoulders, the inner white satin lining drawing his slender form into sharp relief. It also made him seem even more feminine, especially when standing beside his much taller Fighter Unit. Pulling on a grey turtleneck with disdain, the pair left the room hand in hand. Showing their pass to the guards, the pair exited the campus grounds heading towards the nearby city. Hiruma spotted the little café first and directed Zaraki to an open outdoor seat, heading inside afterwards to get a waiter.

Zaraki fussed for a few moments, shrugging the jacket off to drape on the back of the seat and tossing a loose braid over his shoulder making his new earrings chime. The bright hue of his hair was drawing some stares and whispers but he ignored it. Those peasants should be honored he was even sharing the same air as them; Hiruma-kun and Ritsu-dono were the only ones deserving of his attention. A sudden flash of light at the edge of his vision quickly drew his violet gaze to a young child in a blue jacket. The boy had short black hair with matching feline appendages. Bandages were wrapped around his left hand and a band aid followed the arch of his right cheekbone. Zaraki completely ignored the evidence of wounds to focus on the light coming from underneath the fabric of his coat.

A faint glow covering the center of his chest that slowly became clearer as the pre-teen watched. Letter by letter the word formed revealing a name that sent Zaraki into peals of silent laughter. Oh! The pure irony! He couldnt' take it! He was going to die laughing and no one would know why because it was all a joke only he understood. A dark grin danced across painted lips as the matching orbs watched the child walk away.

"Because Zaraki-sama is the only one special enough to deserve such a gift."

"Zaraki? Did you say something?"

"Nothing of importance Hiruma-kun. Do you get a waiter?"

"Yeah, what did you want?"

"Zaraki-sama will have a cup of hot chai and a plate of inari."

"Water and the pumpkin bread."

"Yes, of course. It shall be right out."

"Zaraki, are you excited about tonight's test?"

"Zaraki-sama doesn't care about such pathetic things. Zaraki-sama knows Hiruma-kun will pass because they are peasants, and Zaraki-sama's property will not be beaten by insignificant trash."

"Ritsu-dono said he has a new task for us, what do you think it will be?"

"Who knows? Zaraki-sama hopes it will be something fun, Seven Voices is getting boring very quickly."

"I think it has something to do with Nagisa's-."

"That long-haired bitch! Do not mention that _sluts_ name in front of Zaraki-sama again! Do you understand me Hiruma-kun?"

Hiruma yanked his hand back quickly the second after the woman's name left his mouth to avoid getting stabbed by Zaraki's fork. The petite body was trembling with rage, his dark eyes flashing. Slender fingers curled around the handle of his knife as he questioned his Sentouki.

"I understand I'm sorry Zaraki. I didn't mean to anger you, please forgive me?"

Zaraki sat back down, his ruffled feathers settling once more as he accepted the apology silently. The redhead hated the female teacher even more then he had hated Beloved. But he refused to say _why_ he despised her so much. Just mentioning her name had his hackles raised and claws bared.

"Hiruma-kun will drop this conversation and eat his food. Now. Zaraki-sama needs to refresh."

"Yes, Zaraki."

In the bathroom Zaraki stared blankly at his reflection in the mirror, eyes glazed over. His memories flew by in his mind in a whirlwind, one standing out above all others. The day of his surgery when he had gotten the mark cleared up. It had been Nagisa that operated on his skin that day.

Nagisa with her nauseating tittering laugh.

Her ugly long hair and horrific childish clothing.

And the disgusting tattoo (that made him _hateHateHATE_)on her left forearm in acidic green ink bright enough to blind someone-

-of a snake emerging from a skulls mouth.


	6. Chapter 6

They were sort of cute…in a bloodthirsty-spawn-of-evil kind of way. Hiruma inspected the pair; the young boys were really girly; oddly enough they kind of reminded him of Zaraki. Ritsu-dono stood off to the side discussing something with Zaraki, thankfully Nagisa was nowhere near or his Sacrifice would be in the middle of one of his biggest fits to date. Sighing he ran a hand through his hair and pointed to the green-haired kitten.

"Name and title."

"Yoji, Sacrifice. This is Natsuo, we're Zero; who are you."

"Itachi Hiruma, Sentouki -Fateless. That's my Sacrifice Millions Zaraki."

"So?"

"Ok brats, be silent and listen to your superior -that's me by the way- I'm supposed to teach you how to battle properly. Stupid really, considering I make shit up as I go. Well, except for the spells Ritsu-dono titled 'forbidden', but those were just for fun really. Anyways! Basically: anything can be a weapon. Anything can become a Spell with the right wording and a strong enough will. Zaraki!"

"What Hiruma-kun? Zaraki-sama is busy."

"Do I have your permission to test our new Spell?"

"What? Yes, you have permission; do whatever you want."

"Alright, watch closely. Atoms, crash together -thousands against thousands. A million explosions all at once, break."

Holding his hand out palm aimed at a brick left on the table for this reason he cast the Spell. Nothing happened at first then slowly the brick started to tremble before crumbling into dust and pieces of stone. Seeing the wide eyes on his 'pupils', he knew he had their attention. Reaching into his pocket the brunet pulled out a nail.

"However, this is my favorite little tool of the trade."

"It's just a nail."

"Exactly, who's going to expect you to throw a nail at them? Or perhaps _stab_ them with it?"

"Sounds painful, is it?"

"Probably, the guy Zaraki did it to screamed pretty loud. Cried like a bitch too."

"What's pain feel like?"

"Not fun, depending on the injury it can be a range of sensations from a heavy pressure to feeling like your blood is liquid fire. It's the Fighter's job to make sure their Sacrifice never feels that. It's up to the Sacrifice to keep their Fighter strong enough to prevent any pain in the first place."

"Well now Hiruma-kun, you're quite talkative today. What's the reason for that when Zaraki-sama can't get you to speak more than a few words at a time?"

"I like kids, such impressionable minds."

"Hm, whatever. Zaraki-sama is bored now, I teach better by example. Let's go find an idiot."

"Ok, come along brats. Time for a practice exam."

"Is that what it means when you 'cry like a bitch'?"

"Yep, this is a perfect example."

"Why is your Sacrifice stabbing the other Sacrifice in the crotch with a dull knife?"

"Don't know, let me find out. Zaraki! What happened?"

"This _disgusting_ peasant grabbed Zaraki-sama's _ass_ with his filthy hands!"

"…Excuse me, I'll be right back."

"_Ah! Sorrysorrysorry!"_

"_Not yet you're not."_

"Ne, Natsuo?"

"Huh?"

"Think we'll ever be as scary as Senpai?"

"_Learned your lesson yet?"_

"_Meeeerrrrcccyyyy!"_

"_Sorry, wrong pair. They're in class right now."_

"I hope so, he's really scary."

"Hmph, sorry 'bout that. Feel better Zaraki?"

"Zaraki-sama needs new knives now, these have been tainted."

"I'll ask Ritsu-dono for an off-campus pass. We'll go shopping."

"Clothes?"

"Those too if you'd like, and maybe some new shoes?"

"Hiruma-kun knows Zaraki-sama so well."

"Now, next lesson is Psychological Warfare. Fuck with their minds, and you've already halfway won."

"Ne, Senpai? Why doesn't your Sacrifice let anyone touch him?"

"Zaraki has…problems for lack of a better word. Touch is forbidden unless he instigates it, and even then you follow his comfort levels."

"Raki-senpai talks on the phone a lot; I can't understand what he says."

"Don't worry about it; that's Zarakis' business. If I need to know, he'll tell me."

"You're not worried?"

"No, I have no reason to be. Zaraki hates everyone around him- whether he knows them or not, but he can tolerate me and Ritsu-dono; maybe the two of you to an extent."

"Hiruma-kun, Zaraki-sama will be right back."

"Where are you going?"

"To speak with Ritsu-sama, it's a private conversation. Hiruma-kun is not invited, stay here; that's an order."

"Yes Zaraki. I'll stay right here until you come back."

"Good."

"GRAU TEAM! MY OFFICE! NOW!"

Two chairs scraped against the ground as they were pushed back away from a pair of desks. Heavy boots clicked against the tile floor as the two member team entered the commissioner's office. The heavyset man held a stern expression that got sterner when they ignored the chairs choosing to remain standing. It was something he'd been trying to make them stop for months.

"Do either of you know why I've called you in here?"

Both men shifted slightly in place but said nothing, another habit of theirs he'd grown to hate.

"I've begun to notice, that every so often you two just vanish; for days to weeks on end at that. A note with the word 'bye' is left taped to my door and you leave when no one is looking; and return whenever you seem to feel like it. Until I noticed a pattern: the day you leave, you get a phone call from an international number. Well, that number decided to call _me_ today. Would you like to hear the call? Because I find it very interesting."

He didn't wait for a response, just pressed the play button on the recorder on his desk attached to the phone. Both instantly stood at attention as soon as the voice started speaking in clear fluent Russian.

"The Endless are to stop roaming and return to their master before I lose my temper. I've generously allowed them to play around in that silly little country, that stops now. Aoshi Hibari, Mukuro Shishio, I've grown tired of your wanderings; it's time to re-chain my dogs."

At the end of the recording the two men turned and left the room, ignoring the commissioner's angry yells. Stopping at their desks they each removed a small bag from the desk drawer, removed their shields, and left the room to the astonishment of their –now former- coworkers. Standing in the elevator and heading down the two men relaxed a little. A smile lifted the corner of a pale mouth drawing his partners' attention. The dark haired man raised a silent brow in askance of his blond partner.

"It's nothing Shishio, Master is just entertaining. He's the one who ordered us here in the first place, there was no wandering involved."

Shishio's dark head nodded in agreement with Hibari's statement, their master was quirky like that. Hibari's eyes darkened and he suddenly slammed Shishio against the wall of the elevator and viciously attacked his lips, forcing his tongue into the other's mouth. Gloved fingers tangled in his messy blond hair knocking his hat off his head. Then just as suddenly as he had attacked, Hibari stepped away and picking up his hat replaced the item back on his head. Shishio said nothing, he was more then used to such actions from his partner. He pretended not to notice when a glove clad hand reached out to grab his own and quickly hid his smile.

"Get that smile off your face; I'm just making sure you don't get yourself lost. If I show up alone Master will yell at me."

Oops, he didn't hide the smile fast enough.

"Hiruma-kun, we're leaving. Get a shirt."

"Yes Zaraki, are we bringing the brats?"

At this question the aforementioned 'brats' perked up from their spot on the older pair's couch. They had been in the middle of a 'lesson' when Zaraki had answered his ringing phone.

"Zaraki-sama doesn't care, just hurry up. The plane is landing soon and Zaraki-sama refuses to be late."

"Plane? What plane?"

"Zaraki-sama's pets are finally returning to Zaraki-sama's property. They've been gone such a long time now, haven't they Hiruma-kun?"

"Your dogs? Yeah, they have been; bet it was cold in Russia. Aoshi must have hated it."

Natsuo helped Yoji up and fastened their jackets, both cautiously taking hold of a distracted Zaraki's hands. The slender male didn't seem to care beyond a faint shiver of disgust traveling along his frame. The small group left the room, heading off campus to a waiting cab. Ritsu stood beside the car and nodded to Hiruma as they all got in. The professor handed Zaraki a card and a folded piece of paper.

"They've been enrolled as we discussed, here is the information they will need. Good luck Zaraki, Hiruma."

"Thank you Ritsu-sama, Hiruma-kun and I will take care of the matter while we're out."

"No worries Ritsu-dono; if you require something, it will be done."

"I will see you when you return."

Without another word, the blond instructor left and Zaraki got in the car. The cab pulled away, the occupants missing the unsavory grin spreading across Ritsu's face. Fateless were such wonderful tools, they practically begged him to use them as he saw fit. And better yet, they were turning Nagisa's own project against her. He couldn't have arranged a better outcome if he'd tried. And Zaraki was willingly bringing him even more pawns to place under his command. How fortunate he had been that day so long ago, when he'd decided to go out for his coffee instead of getting it from the cafeteria as he usually did.

It gave him such wonderful assassins.


	7. Chapter 7

Natsuo raised a curious brow at the sight before him. Raki-senpai was standing with his arms crossed; Ruma-senpai was behind him snickering into his fist. Kneeling at Zarakis' feet were two men in officer's uniforms, calling the pre-teen "Master". Zaraki smirked and uncrossed his arms, resting one fist on his jutting hip.

"Welcome back dogs, you should be happy. Zaraki-sama got you a bigger kennel while you were gone. Aren't you going to thank your generous master?"

"Thank you, master."

"Good dogs come along now. Zaraki-sama is getting sick of the stench of filth."

Without another word the preteen spun around and headed towards the exit. Hiruma quickly followed at his side while the "dogs" brought up the rear. Zero watched from their spot right next to Hiruma, climbing into the front seat when they got back to the cab; the other four males settling into the back. The returning trip back to the school was silent, everyone deep in thought. Until they suddenly slowed down and the car pulled over to the side of the road; Zero looked around in confusion, where were they?

Zaraki and Hiruma climbed out in silence, closing the door behind them in a silent order to stay where they were. After a long twenty minute wait the pair returned, Hiruma tucking his removed shirt into his bag. The cab driver paled a little but stayed silent and just started driving again until they reached the front gates of Seven Voices. After exiting the car, the cabbie –having already been paid earlier by Ritsu- drove off without another word. Zaraki led them inside and inspecting the paper Ritsu gave him and turned down the hallway.

"You'll be staying here, this is your room. If you need anything, call Zaraki-sama. Zaraki-sama will be back later, to make sure you're still well trained to Zaraki-sama's commands. Understood?"

"Yes master."

"Hiruma-kun, let's go. Zaraki-sama is hungry."

"Alright, come on brats. Let's go hit the cafeteria."

The small group left, leaving the men alone in the spacious room. Hibari walked around the room, leading Shishio and murmuring softly where everything was located. Shishio added each item to the mental map he was building for the room; it would take him a few tries to get it right, but he'd have each location memorized quickly. Hibari finished the little "tour" in the bedroom; he smirked at the sight of the single queen-sized bed with the headboard pushed against the wall. Master knew them far too well; they'd been sharing a bed for years– even before they knew they were a pair.

"Shishio."

A raised brow was his response, but he was accustomed to Shishios' silence. When he said nothing further, Shishio approached his side and reached out to touch his shoulder –making sure he really was standing there and hadn't moved suddenly- lips turned down in confusion. Hibari grabbed his hand and twisted around pushing his dark haired partner onto the bed, quickly kneeling over his thighs- straddling the brunet. His gloved hands held Shishios' over his head as he forcefully claimed his lips. His eyes were a blazing amber hue as he attacked his partner, grabbing at the visor covering Shishios' eyes and -throwing it to the side- staring into the liquid silver pools. The mercurial orbs hardened and Shishio shoved his other half away, taking back his visor and covering his eyes once more.

Hibari frowned and reached for him only to have his hand slapped away. Shishio scowled in irritation and got off the bed, making his way out of the room silently. The blond male growled softly and threw a pillow at the wall, huffing childishly. This always happened- he trusted Shishio with his moods, but his partner refused to trust **him** with his eyes. When he finally left the bedroom a few minutes later, Shishio was in the bathroom with the shower running and the door locked. Hurt curled through him at the obvious sign of rejection, deepening the shade of his irises to the color of caramel. Expression downcast he moved back to the bedroom and sat on the floor out of sight between the side of the bed and the wall, legs tucked under the bed frame.

"Stupid Shishio, stupid stupid Shishio."

"Raki-senpai, who were they?"

"That was Aoshi, Hibari and Mukuro, Shishio- they are property of Zaraki-sama as well. Zaraki-sama found them two years ago; Hiruma-kun helped Zaraki-sama train them up to Zaraki-sama's standards. You will find out their Name later, when Zaraki-sama checks to make sure they are still disciplined properly."

"Where have they been?"

The older figure laughed softly, the sound malicious in the still room.

"Moscow, Russia. Zaraki-sama had to put them somewhere there wouldn't be questions on their skills."

"That and Zaraki is a sadist, Aoshi hates the cold with a passion. He thought it was funny."

"Zaraki-sama was sending his dogs through endurance training."

"Whatever you say Zaraki, want me to go get them?"

"Yes Hiruma-kun, retrieve Zaraki-sama's dogs. It's time for the test."

Hibari looked up when the solid knocking on the door sounded. The shower had stopped a while ago but Shishio had yet to leave the bathroom. Sighing, the blond stood up and approached the entryway. Opening the door revealed his Master's Fighter Unit.

"Is Master calling?"

"Yeah, get Mukuro and follow me."

"…Fine."

The blond cautiously headed towards the bathroom door and knocked, placing his palms against the wood.

"Shishio? We need to leave, Master is calling for us."

He couldn't hear anything from inside the small room. Was his partner still in there?

"Shishio? Open the door, open it now. I know you're not in the shower, the water stopped a while ago."

The door opened slowly; Shishio was back in his uniform, dark hair still wet beneath the hat. He hadn't put his visor back on yet, giving Hibari full view of stormy-silver irises. Hibari's breath caught in his throat, he had always thought that his partner had the most beautiful eyes. His hand trembled faintly as he reached out to touch Shishio's face. The brunet smirked arrogantly and buried a gloved hand in short blond locks. Pulling Hibari close he forcefully claimed his other half's lips, making the blond moan. Shishio released him and walked past the dazed male, sliding his visor back over his eyes. Hibari whimpered and quickly ran after the brunet, grabbing him around the waist and nuzzling the back of the taller male's neck.

"Shi-pon! Thank you!"

There was no verbal response, but he had never needed one. Shishio's scent of aged wood and rich wine was surrounding him, letting him know he was forgiven and still loved just as deeply as before. Hiruma cleared his throat from the doorway, catching the pair's attention. Growling softly Hibari pulled Shishio out of the room and into the hallway, shutting the door behind them.

"Well, come on. You're keeping Zaraki waiting."

"Did Hiruma-kun get lost?"

Zarakis' tone was sharp, impatience edging each work as he tapped his foot against the tiled flooring.

"I was in the shower, forgive me Master Zaraki."

Zero jumped at the sound of the darker male's voice. The aristocratic tones were almost bored as he drew the pre-teens' attention. Hibari shivered faintly as the sound of his partner's surprisingly deep voice filled his ears, he had to forcefully bite back the whine of desire that filled his throat. Zaraki paused in his motions to smirk and chuckle with delight.

"Oh Shishio, you never fail to amuse Zaraki-sama. Zaraki-sama's missed having my dogs at my side. Hibari, Shishio- show Zaraki-sama how you've grown."

Hiruma moved to Zarakis' side and licked his neck, their pre-battle ritual of sorts. The black-haired male stepped in front of his smaller partner. Emerald orbs shuttered as he recited his oath to his Sacrifice.

"I am the Shield, the Sword, and the Will."

He would defend Zaraki at all costs, attack anyone in his way for Zaraki, and he would go to any lengths to make Zarakis' visions into reality. Hibari huffed and crossing his arms moved away from Fateless to stop at the other side of the "arena". Shishio stopped in front of him and cracked his knuckles.

"Sentou Systems, online."

"Sentou Systems, online."

"Fateless, Will So Strong Destiny's Chains Cannot Keep Hold."

"Endless, A Force Even Eternity Cannot Stop."

"Atoms, crash together -thousands against thousands. A million explosions all at once, breaking bone and tearing flesh."

"Negate, force turned away, attack is useless and impotent."

The visor clad brunet trembled for a brief moment, body straining as the command gripped him. His own Spell freed him and set in motion his victory. Wasting no time he cast his next attack.

"Piercing, skin pricked at, irritating and raising tempers. Beneath skin to dig at weakness."

"Son-of-a-bitch, you cheating little fucker!"

"Hiruma-kun, calm yourself. So easily falling to a trick, it's disgusting."

"Right, right. Sorry Zaraki, I know we planned for this. Take him out?"

"I still need my dogs alive Hiruma-kun."

"Alright, base level then."

"Is Master's Fighter going to keep running his mouth, or fight?"

"Hibari."

"Humph, whatever Shi-pon."

"Slower and slower, from gushing river to tiny creek. Draw away strength, leave behind lethargy."

"…Spell fails, attack means nothing, words spoken left powerless."

"Master's Fighter is stupid. It didn't work."

"Really? You think so? Creek runs dry, strength is gone and weakness remains. Legs crumple and fail. Fight has been lost."

Hiruma snarled as he felt the Spell run across his skin, Mukuro was a master of Words. In his hands, a dictionary was a death sentence. The moment he snapped he knew it had worked, Zaraki's comment cooled his temper as much as the Spell made it ignite. Using the weakest of their "forbidden" Spells, he smirked.

Hiruma knew their victory was sealed in Mukuro's faint pause before his response, confusion lacing his stance. He knew the other brunet could hear the change in the blonds' voice when he spoke as well as feel it in himself. With the next Spell, the blond Sacrifice of Endless collapsed with a look of pure shock on his face as the bindings covered his fallen form all at once. Mukuro snapped around to see his partner bound, and kneeling at his side nodded towards Zaraki once. The pinket grinned darkly as the battle ended with Fateless as the victors. Aoshi gasped for breath once released, burying his face in Mukuro's neck as his body shivered.

"Very good, Zaraki-sama is pleased with how far you've come. My dogs deserve a reward for growing so strong for Zaraki-sama. Rest for now, Zaraki-sama will give you your reward tomorrow."

"Yes Master."

Aoshi whimpered softly as Mukuro lifted him into his arms and walked back to their room. Zero stared in awe at the pairs. That battle had been nothing they'd ever seen before. Natsuo looked to his Fighter Unit and nuzzled the mint green strands. Yoji blinked in confusion but nuzzled back, fingers buried in magenta curls. They had decided, Nagisa-sensei may have created them; but it would be Zaraki who they followed.

Fateless would make them strong, strong enough to do whatever they wanted.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey, you're the new guy, right?"

"Yeah, I'm Hirata Kato."

"I don't know if someone already told you, but Millions is off-limits."

"I'm sorry?"

"Millions is property of Itachi, off-limits."

"Okay then; I still don't quite understand, but alright."

"Look, I'm just supposed to warn you. If you're stupid enough to ignore it, it's your funeral. Later Hirata."

"Um, later?"

Hirata Kato ran a hand through his short chestnut brown hair, ocean blue eyes filled with fading confusion. He had just transferred in to Seven Voices Academy after discovering a mark on his back forming into the word 'Limitless'. So far this place had been nothing but confusing. In class, when a name was called -and they were weird ones, honestly who named their kid "Breathless"?- two people stood up. Everyone seemed to be in pairs, and the few he had seen alone didn't seem happy about it.

The younger Zero pair watched the new little fish trying to fit in among the others. Yoji snickered softly as he spied the brunet wandering around near Senpai's room. Zaraki was in a bad mood already. Hiruma had gotten a detention and was currently serving it through isolation. The green haired Sacrifice saw the bedroom door open and his ears perked up. Senpai was wearing the shirt he and Natsuo had gotten him!

"Natsuo! Look!"

"I see Yoji, Raki-senpai is wearing our gift. Do you think the new boy will ignore the warning?"

"We'll have to see. Let's go get Senpai, his isolation is over."

"It'll be a nice surprise for Raki-senpai."

Zaraki slammed the door shut, cursing 'the long haired bitch' Nagisa beneath his breath. How dare she?! How dare she even think of taking his property away from him!? His rage skyrocketed even further when somebody slammed into him from behind. Kato was so lost in thought he didn't notice the slender form in front of him until he had walked right into them. Stepping back his breath caught in his throat. She was absolutely beautiful. She wore a deep violet wrap top -the sleeves extending past her hands, and the belt brushing the back of her knees- over white jeans and purple high heels; and numerous braids of almost neon pink hair, ending at a tiny waist. Silver bells chimed from her earlobes and purple eyes flashed in the light.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you. I'm new here, Hirata Kato. You are?"

"…"

His joy faded a little as she merely crossed her arms and gave him a hard, leveled look. He'd hate for his future girlfriend to dislike him. He opened his mouth to say something else when two young voices called out.

"Senpai!"

"Raki-senpai!"

His angel turned to face two kids from one of his classes. Zero? Or something like that. But his smile brightened a bit, his goddess was named Raki. It was oddly masculine, but still lovely.

"Natsuo-kun, Yoji-kun. Who is this…_thing_ that…that…ugh! Zaraki-sama can't even say it!"

"He's new, the Sacrifice for Limitless."

"Oh? Well tell Narita to keep her partner under control."

"Narita has isolation for the rest of today; she attacked the Sacrifice for Heartless when he called her a whore. What's a whore?"

"It's a filthy peasant that lewdly offers their body to many in exchange for money, usually because they are too useless to perform any other intelligent task."

"Oh, ok!"

Kato choked at the question, and then again when his angel answered so easily. Well, when they started dating he'd make sure she remained pure to all naughty things. Trying to keep his smile he reached out to touch her arm when his hand was stopped by a tightening fist and a snarled question.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing? Don't you dare touch my partner."

"Hiruma-kun, come here."

Hiruma released the hand in his grip and pulled Zaraki into his embrace. Damn Nagisa, damn her. He hadn't been away from Zaraki since they'd met. Kissing Zaraki furiously he tugged on the pink braids to tilt the younger boys head back so he could reach his neck. Leaving a few hickeys made him feel better so he loosened his hold. Not that the Sacrifice moved from his position against the Fighter's chest.

"Who the hell is this? Didn't someone warn him?"

"We think he's stupid. Or arrogant, one of the two."

"I beg your pardon?!"

"I'm Itachi, this is Millions. He's off limits you stupid fuck."

And suddenly, the warning made sense. This guy 'Itachi' was crazy. And horribly violent, he could tell just by looking at the bruises covering his goddess. He would save her from this beast, his pure beauty. Hiruma pulled his lover closer; this new kid was really starting to piss him off with his blatant ogling of Zaraki.

"Zero, you still coming with us off-campus? Ritsu-dono gave us a day pass."

"Yes Senpai!"

"Hiruma-kun, Zaraki-sama wants to pick up a few things after we eat."

"More clothes?"

"No, _class_ materials."

"Ok, sounds fun."

Hiruma took Zaraki's jacket from where he had stored it in his bag and draped it over the Sacrifice's shoulders. Kissing him again the taller figure led his partner away from the new student. Zero giggled and tried to move them faster by tugging on Zaraki's hands, the only contact he could tolerate from them. Once they passed the gates Zaraki spoke.

"Hiruma-kun."

"Yes Zaraki?"

"That _thing_ touched Zaraki-sama, deal with it properly."

"Yes Zaraki, as you wish."

Hiruma's eyes darkened with possessive anger, Zaraki was _his_ Sacrifice. _He_ was the only one allowed to touch the younger boy besides the Zero kittens and the Endless dogs. His arm wrapped around the purple-eyed boys' waist tightened, pulling him closer to the Sentouki. Zero giggled maliciously; maybe Senpai would let them watch as he taught the new boy his place?

FATELESS FATELESS FATELESS FATELESS FATELESS FATELESS FATELESS

Later that night Hiruma fell back on their bed releasing a heavy breath as he hit the sheets. The day had been surprisingly stressful; between the classes, his detention and the errands they had run afterwards – he was wiped out. He could faintly hear Zaraki moving around in the bathroom. The pink haired Sacrifice was humming as he pampered himself, bringing a soft smile to the Fighter's lips. Zaraki exited the bathroom, eyes closed as he swayed. Hiruma grinned as he took in the sight of his Sacrifice wearing nothing more than the shirt matching the pants slung low on his hips. The grin widened as the lithe teen climbed onto the bed and straddled his Sentouki's hips.

"You're certainly in a pleasant mood Hiruma-kun. Care to share the reason why?"

The Fighter Unit just shrugged and rested his hands on the slender waist, drawing him closer. Zaraki frowned but followed the gentle tugging, resting on top of the brunet and nuzzling his bare chest. Large hands carded through damp pink braids, soothing the redhead. Hunter green orbs darkened as he remembered the events earlier with the new student. He just couldn't shake the memory of how the other male had stared at his partner.

"Zaraki?"

"Hmmm, what is it."

"Do you love me?"

"…Excuse me?"

"Please Zaraki, no games. Do you love me?"

"…If Zaraki-sama is capable of love, then yes. Zaraki-sama would love Hiruma-kun very much, more than anyone in the world."

"I love you Zaraki, so much that I think I'd die if you left me."

"As Zaraki-sama has said before – you belong to Zaraki-sama, and will forever be my property."

Hiruma said nothing but pulled the blankets over their bodies, keeping Zaraki pressed against his chest. He couldn't lose Zaraki, not ever. Zaraki was _his_, and he'd do whatever it took to keep him.

FATELESS FATELESS FATELESS FATELESS FATELESS FATELESS FATELESS

Kato packed his books into his backpack as the rest of the class filed out of the room. He sighed inwardly; he hadn't seen his angel all day. He couldn't get her out of his head; the flowing rose locks, the rich purple eyes. She was all he could think about.

"Kato-kun~, are you ready~?"

He bit his tongue quickly to stop the words from escaping; he didn't like this 'Narita' girl. She'd been clinging to him all morning, calling him 'partner' and going on about how they would be a great team. She wrapped her arms around his and started to pull him from the room.

"Now that classes are over we should go to the training room to practice~. Oh~! I'm so excited partner~! I promise to be the best Sentou-"

She was cut off by the door slamming shut as someone entered the room followed by the soft 'click' of the lock being engaged. Narita looked up and paled slightly at the sight before them. Black hair was messy, falling into frigid emerald pools; as always he was only wearing a pair of pants -military fatigues today- and was currently pulling a switchblade from a pocket. Taking a glance at her Sacrifice grey eyes widened to see the look of disgust on his face aimed at the taller male.

"H-hey, w-what's going on~? Itachi-senpai, is something the matter~?"

"Nothing personal Narita; you're a great Sentouki, but you're not even close to being strong enough to attempt stopping me."

"Itachi-senpai~? Did I do something wrong~? Or did partner-"

"Humph, shut up already. You don't stop talking, do you? On and on, it's annoying. Stop calling me partner; I don't even know who the hell you are. As for you, release her."

Narita felt tears sting her eyes and she grabbed at the ponytail of honey blonde hair hanging over her shoulder; Kato-kun didn't want her? But she was his Fighter! They were a Pair! They shared a Name! And who was this 'her'? Who stole her Sacrifice?! Itachi-senpai must have shared her thoughts, because his brow arched.

"What 'her' are you talking about?"

"You aren't good enough for her! I saw the bruises! I'll save her and show her how to be happy without a violent beast like you!"

"Again with this 'her', who the fuck are you talking about? You know what, I don't give a shit. I'm here for a very specific reason. Narita, you have two options: stay and shut up, or leave."

"Itachi-senpai~? What are you going to do~?"

"He knew the rule, he was warned and he chose to ignore it."

"He…he tried to take your Sacrifice~?"

"What are you two talking about?! What the hell is this about a 'Sacrifice'? I'm going to take her from you _Itachi_, my royal eyed beauty deserves better than you!"

"Royal eyed beauty? What kind of shit romance novels are you reading? And don't tell me you're talking about Zaraki, if you are – I don't know whether to laugh or hurt you even more."

"You can't do anything to me!"

"Sure I can, I have full clearance from Ritsu-dono to do whatever the hell I want. Narita, get the hell out."

"…I…I…y-yes Itachi-senpai~."

Kato shot the blonde a dirty look; so much for 'never leaving his side', lying little bitch. The blonde unlocked the door, stepped out and shut the door behind her, allowing the brunet to re-lock it. He flipped out the switchblade, ran his thumb down the edge to test the sharpness and watched the blood bead up along the cut. Kato's eyes widened and he quickly stepped away, his back hitting the wall behind him.

"I'm going to be completely honest with you, because there's really no need for me to lie. 1. You will not enjoy this, 2. This will be slow and 3. This _will_ hurt. Now this might be a bit much to ask, but please – if you're going to try and scream for help, tell me now."

"W-why?"

The dark grin curling Itachi's lips made panic flare and his heart beat faster. He could feel himself start to hyperventilate as the blade gleamed in the light as the brunet moved closer.

"So I know if I need to cut out your tongue first."

FATELESS FATELESS FATELESS FATELESS FATELESS FATELESS FATELESS

Narita looked up with the door opened, grey eyes rimmed with red from her tears. Itachi stepped out and closed the door again, idly wiping at a small blood splatter on his wrist with a hand towel. The red fabric still showed a few spots of its previously white color. She turned her gaze back to the tile floor as he sat down beside her. Her ponytail was clutched tightly in her hands, the strands wrapped around her fingers as she fidgeted with the uneven tips. She glanced back up when Itachi sighed and placed his hand on her head.

"Like I said, it's nothing personal. You're a great Sentouki Narita; he was just a shit Sacrifice."

"But he was mine."

"I know, and for what it's worth – I'm sorry. Ritsu-dono would like to speak with you, if you're up to it."

"Yeah, that's fine. I don't know if I want to stay here anymore, Itachi-senpai. My Sacrifice was my motivation for everything, even when I didn't have one. There…there's no point for me to be here anymore."

Hiruma sighed and drew her close until her head rested against his shoulder. A moment passed before she started to tremble and liquid splashed against his skin. The older male said nothing as she cried silently, mourning her other half. He knew how she felt, he had been in Seven Voices since his Name appeared when he was 9; he would spend the next three years waiting in the Fighter dorms week after week, until the day Ritsu-dono showed up at his room with a tiny pink haired boy. He knew instantly that there was something that tied him to the preteen, and then he saw their Name and knew this was his partner. His other half and the missing puzzle piece he'd been waiting for.

Narita had shown up the year after he did; a bright eyed seven-year-old who couldn't stop talking about how her Sacrifice was going to be perfect, how she couldn't wait to find them and battle at their side. Her enthusiasm faded a little bit more each week she remained alone, until she was picking fights left and right with other pairs who made the slightest remark about her being alone. The last couple of days had been like nothing had ever changed; she was smiling again and even regained old speech patterns. And he ruined all of it; but, he didn't feel guilty, because as close as he was to Narita – Zaraki would always come first.

No matter what.


	9. Chapter 9

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore had been having better years. When the Dark Lord Voldemort had been vanquished five years before, he had placed the only survivor of the Potter family –young Harry Potter the Boy-Who-Lived – with his mothers' sister Petunia Dursley. He had hoped that despite the rather rocky relationship between the Evans sisters, Petunia would still hold some love and affection for her only nephew. Alas! Apparently she had not only hated her once loved sister, she _loathed_ the child her younger sibling had borne. According to the reports he had received from Arabella Figg –reports he had at the time believed to be nothing more than over-worried reactions to young boys roughhousing– something serious had been happening at number 4 Privet Drive.

Not even a week ago, what should have been the happy occasion of young Harry turning 6, was now the last day any could remember seeing the child in his aunt's home. From what Arabella could remember, Harry had been working in the garden –working! A child doing an adults job! What had Petunia been thinking?!– she had turned around for a moment, when she looked again- Harry was gone. Sadly, it had taken him this long to realize this was far more serious than the child disappearing back inside and not coming back out. Now he was setting up search parties, thanks to his instruments linked to the young Potter he knew Harry was no longer in either Europe or Great Britain. But that still left far too much to search, luckily it was still the summer. Filius and Minerva were heading with Fawkes, and one of his devices link to Harry, to the Americas. The phoenix would be able to transport them to where the device indicated. Meanwhile, Severus would be joining him in searching Asia each equipped with instruments of their own.

FATELESS FATELESS FATELESS FATELESS FATELESS FATELESS FATELESS

The Americas had been a dead end, Filius and Minerva had found nothing. Fawkes was sending him reproachful stares, saying 'I Told You So' in his own way. Searching Asia had been fruitless as well and he was running out of ideas, the next country on the list was Japan. He was hoping for a clue, any clue. Where had the child vanished too?

FATELESS FATELESS FATELESS FATELESS FATELESS FATELESS FATELESS

CRACK!

The sound shattered the silence of the empty street as the two wizards appeared out of thin air. Albus looked around the street as Severus sneered at his side, the potions master had been extremely reluctant to join this search declaring that the child was only doing this for attention. The silver haired wizard turned his attention to the golden hummingbird sitting in his palm. The wings were beating frantically indicating the child was at least within a few yards, the first bit of good luck they've had since this all started six months ago. Albus caught a glimpse of black hair out of the corner of his eye just as the wings suddenly stopped moving. Sighing heavily he sent his magic into the bird to bring them back within range of the child, they had just missed him.

They repeated this scenario another three times, each time catching only a small glimpse of the child just as he vanished himself. At their latest stop, Severus was grumbling to himself, the phrase "that damned Potter brat" falling from his lips for the twelfth time since the day started, when his ears caught the sound of metal scraping. A quick look at Albus showed that the wings were still beating, so the brat was close by. He spotted some trash cans nearby and headed towards them. Reaching them he looked down and his brows furrowed. This was _not_ the spawn of Potter, it wasn't even the child of Lily. A tiny little girl was curled up against the metal, staring back at him with dark indigo orbs. The unusual irises were just as striking as the bright pink tinted braids falling around the slender form. He had already dismissed the child and was walking away when he caught sight of the ear and tail. Those too were just as easily dismissed, ever since they had arrived in this area both wizards had seen children, teens, and the occasional adult bearing the feline appendages.

Arriving back at Albus' side he saw the bird had not only stopped beating its wings, the device had stopped entirely. He didn't know what that meant, but according to the crestfallen expression on his face- it was nothing good.

"Albus?"

"There is only one reason as to why this particular instrument would stop working. It was set to track Harry Potter, the only reason for it to stop functioning is if-"

"-there was no longer a Harry Potter to track."

"Correct, this is a terrible thing. We must return to Hogwarts, if young Harry is indeed…gone…then his name will have been removed from the book of future students."

"Of course Albus."

FATELESS FATELESS FATELESS FATELESS FATELESS FATELESS FATELESS

Immediately upon returning to the school, they headed straight towards the book, the Headmaster released a sigh of relief to see the name 'H. Potter' still written on the page. Severus was still scowling, but it had lightened some. Turning on his heel, robes billowing behind him he headed for the door to head back to his dungeons.

"Leaving already Severus, my boy?"

"I do still have potions to brew Headmaster. And don't think that just because we now know the brat is still alive, that I am prepared to treat him like the little spoilt prince he thinks he is. I for one plan to remember that he is nothing special, just an arrogant child- just like his father."

"James Potter is not as bad as you continue to believe he was Severus."

"You're right, he was worse."

He promptly slammed the door behind him, cutting off any retort Albus had.

FATELESS FATELESS FATELESS FATELESS FATELESS FATELESS FATELESS

Azkaban prison was cold and desolate; a thick fog hung over the island and cast everything in heavy shadows. A tall man with long white blond hair bound with a black ribbon, stepped onto the pebbled shore. Mist clung to his black cloak, giving the material a silver shine in the faint streams of weakened sunlight. Mercury hued irises swept over the stone prison and narrowed with contempt. He leisurely entered the building and sniffed as the Auror approached him with anger edging his frame.

"Lord Malfoy, any reason as to why you're here?"

"I have an order here to question prisoner 199931. Here is my form, with the signature of Minister Fudge."

"Very well; Owens, take Lord Malfoy to the prisoner."

"Yes, sir. If you would follow me."

The younger Auror led the aristocrat up the stairs and down the halls to where the more dangerous inmates were held behind the iron bars. Cold drafts played hide-and-seek with their robes, darting around their forms with careless abandon and whispering against the stone walls as they passed. Dementors drifted near the cells, causing those inside to whimper and cry with fear and misery. Lord Lucius Malfoy paused in front of the indicated cell and waited until the Auror had stepped away before speaking to the inmate.

"Where is he Black?"

"Haha, hello Lucy; how are you this miserable morning?"

"I am currently on a tight schedule Black, where is he."

"I don't know where Harry is Malfoy, you already know that."

"I could care less about that half-blooded mongrel. I want the location of Corvus. Where did you hide my son Black?"

Sunken blue eyes narrowed behind a matted black curtain of dirty black hair. He leaned closer to the bars of his cell, baring his teeth Sirius Black snarled at the older male.

"I will _never_ tell you where my baby is. You will never get your hands on him you slimy, two-faced bastard. Corvus is safe; far, _far_ away from _you_."

"I will find him Sirius, make no mistake. Corvus is my eldest child, my heir to the Malfoy name. It is only a matter of time."

Lucius brushed some dust off of his cloak as he moved away, anger simmering beneath his calm mask. He wanted to know where his son was and he wanted to know now. The boy would be turning ten soon. He had to find him before the Hogwarts letters went out; the scandal that could result would be disastrous. After all Draco was only six, this would be a terrible way for his wife to find out he had another child four years before their son was born. Inside his cell Sirius sighed and hung his head to hide the forming tears.

"My poor baby, I miss you so much Corvus."

FATELESS FATELESS FATELESS FATELESS FATELESS FATELESS FATELESS

A man sitting alone at the bar was nothing unusual, especially for this part of Moscow, Russia. The blond male was dressed in a faded trench coat and his hair had faint greying at the temples. Amber orbs were staring intently into his vodka, as if the small shot had all the secrets of the universe. The bell on the door ringing drew the bartenders' attention back to the door just in time to see the two preteens enter. He didn't notice the blond suddenly stiffen with shock and lock his gaze on the boys entering. Both were dressed in the uniforms of military officers, guns holsters to their thighs. The first had bronze colored irises just slightly darker than his shoulder length caramel blond locks; his partner had shorter ink black hair that fell over a thick visor covering his eyes. The brunet handed the bartender a slip of paper and received a thick manila envelope in return. The boys simply nodded and left, neither one noticing the man at the bar who had gone pale.

Remus was taking deep breaths to hold back the urge to vomit, how?! How could this happen?! Why here? And now? The child had looked exactly like _him_, but he'd left the boy back in an orphanage in Europe. He couldn't stand looking at _his_ face every single day, seeing _him_ every time he looked at the boy. How the child got to Russia Remus wasn't sure, but he did know one thing.

He was jumping onto the first transport out of here.


End file.
